Becoming the Dragon
arrr Becoming the Dragon is the first book in the series. As the title explains, it is the book where Andy becomes a Dragon. This book takes place in both Ilanta and Earth, although only for a single chapter. In this book Andy accidentally enters a portal where he is transported to Ilanta. After some exploring, he gets fatally injured and the only chance of survival is to become a Dragon. He accepts. Summery Becoming the Dragon is the first book in the series and, as the title states, it is when Andy (or Kerrovitarrr) becomes a dragon. After he accidentally walks into a portal, Andy finds himself into another world with strange creatures. After some exploration, he is captured, where he learns he has an ability to go into a 'trance' that can heal his wounds, and after spending some time in a cage, he learns the native language (as as some knowledge on magic) from a Sharp Wit, Alo Troi, who dies in the process. Andy is later put on display in a cage next to a dragon, known as Kareger. After an injury, Kareger finds himself unable to wield magic, and is subject to the chains binding his mouth (or snout). Andy on the other hand, with his knowledge accidentally given to him from Alo Troi, is able to completely bypass the muting spell given to him. He asks Kareger yes or no questions, which generally lead him no where. He gets taken away by Nirel, and imprisoned on the highest tower, where guards cant see him. Andy goes into a 'trance' and instead of healing himself, creates a fire in his hands and burns his way through the cage. He burns the palace and quickly runs down to save Kareger, but in the process takes an arrow to the spine. Kareger grabs Andy and flys to the valley where he lives. Andy is quickly acquainted with Jaga (or Jagirra) who sees in his 'Aura' he is a mage of every element. She tells him that he is a candidate for the Embodying Ritual that turns a human into a dragon, and he quickly agrees. In the months that follow the ritual, Andy learns about magic from Jaga while he is transforming into a Dragon. He also tells the villagers living in the valley stories from Earth, such as common fairytales. After he completes his transformation, Andy starts physically training. He gets stronger and learns to fly, and grows at a steady pace while strengthening his relationships with Kareger, Jaga, and the villagers. One day, one of the villager's house catches on fire, and after hearing the news, Andy rushes to the house and saves the girl trapped inside. He realizes how much easier it would be if he was human, and gets his wish. He learns that he can freely turn between Dragon and Human, although his looks are more Orcish than human. Jaga and Kareger encourage him to go to the mage school3, where he might find information on portals that could take him home. Andy is names Kerrovitarr, and is sent off to the Mage School3. Amazon Description From now on, he’s got two hearts beating in his scale-clad chest and mighty wings behind his back. In the faraway planet of two moons he was born again as a dragon… Stuck in a scientific experiment against his will, Andy gets teleported to a faraway planet Ilanta that is inhabited both by humans and supernatural beings. Andy gets no warm welcome… fatally wounded, he decides to proceed with an ancient ritual and be reborn as a dragon, a.k.a. a Master of Heaven. In his new form, he will have to take part in all kinds of exciting adventures and gloomy challenges, mastering new magic skills, befriending orcs, elves and dragons, fighting a good fight, and, eventually, continuing on his quest for justice while reincarnated as a dragon. He has a long way to go before getting used to his body and mastering his newly obtained powers. To defend the weak and to restore justice, he will go through fire and water, suffer from intrigues, conspiracy, betrayal, and even an interplanetary war started by the royals — after all, sudden appearance of a representative of the extinct dragon race was decided not a part their plans. Little does he know that he is destined to play an integral part in an epic conflict that is to break out soon, when the future of the two planets will be decided… Main Characters Andy (Kerr or Kerrovitarr), Were-Dragon Jaga (Jagirra), Elf (Were-Dragon) Karegar, Dragon Category:Books